1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to exercise equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a modular squat stand system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Squat stands are known in the art. Existing squat stands may be used for a variety of exercises. However, different squat stands may be required for different exercises. For example, squats may require one type of squat stand while pull-ups may require a different type of squat stand. Not only may this be inconvenient from the standpoint of a user, it also may be undesirable from a manufacturing standpoint in that, for example, each particular type of squat stand may have specific parts custom to that particular design.
In light of the foregoing and other shortcomings in the art, it is desirable to provide an improved squat stand system.